Servum
Several centimeters to meters |weight=947 lbs (4 tons) |wingspan=15 meters |hair= |eye= |status=Active |allies= |enemies=Humans |relationships=Godzilla/Godzilla Filius Zillas/Biollante/Orga Plant life |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' }}The Servum is a subspecies of Godzilla Earth, and a that made its first appearance in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters,(July 6, 2017). New monster information arrives! Godzilla Anime. Retrieved July 10, 2017(July 6, 2017). SPOILER ALERT: MEET THE SERVUM FROM GODZILLA: MONSTER PLANET Godzilla Movies. Retrieved July 10, 2017 and subsequently reappeared in the 2018 films, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Name The flying type Servum is also identified as the "wyvern" or "flying dragon" type by humanity. The name "Servum" is Latin for "slave". Appearance Design The flying-type or wyvern type Servum appear as emaciated and slender creatures, with long necks and large wings. Their skin is gray in coloration, and they possess multiple deep, blazing red eyes. While possessing wings, the creature has forelimbs, which are small, and possess three fingers. The creature's teeth emulate those of the 2016 Godzilla incarnation, being jagged and disorganized. The worm-type Servum possesses a very small body, with a cylindrical mouth, lined with teeth. City on the Edge of Battle showed multiple, seemingly grown worm-type Servum, which were large, being a few meters in length. Portrayal The Servum are mainly portrayed through CGI. Roar The roars of the Servum are mainly low growls and snarls. Personality The personalities of the Servum are relatively unexplored, however, they seem to just operate and prey on life akin to most natural carnivores. It's implied they have a seeming bond with Godzilla as a pack of Servum attacks a diversion group going after Godzilla Filius, seemingly attempting to stop the group from harming Godzilla. This bond doesn't stop the Servum from showing cannibalistic tendencies, with flying-type Servum openly eating recently deceased worm-type Servum. Origins The origins of the creature are specifically unknown, however, it's been stated that the creature is a subspecies of Godzilla, with a genetic makeup that is 97% identical to Godzilla's. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters The Servum first appears shortly after humanity makes landfall on Earth, in the form of the worm-type, which is seen on the planet's trees. The flying-type formally appears shortly after, with a pack of the monsters approaching and overrunning a camp for Company A, which includes Eliott Leland. The attack results in massive equipment loss, 12 dead, and 35 injured personnel. After the attack, the Servum is studied, and its origins spoken on. Martin Lazzari states that it must be a sudden variant, as it doesn't match any records for Earth. Metphies ponders on if it's possible it could've evolved in the way it did in such a timeframe, which sparks a comment on how the time humans had been away from the planet wasn't just 10,000 years, but somewhere around 19,200. The Servum fang is taken to a makeshift laboratory, where it's uncovered that, like the Earth's current plant life, the Servum has characteristics very much akin to metal, and have functions in their bodies that exert powerful magnetism. It's then said that, while the creature's small, it may be in the same family as Godzilla. Another Servum pack attacks later on, during the attack on Godzilla Filius, disrupting plans to lure the monster to a trap point, although their intervention is unsuccessful, and Filius falls, nonetheless. As Godzilla Earth was awakening, Servum were seen flying away from the monster. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle The Servum first appeared following the beginning of the trek to Mechagodzilla City, when Yuko Tani ventured into a swamp. As tentacles restrained and held her to the ground, multiple massive worm-type Servum began to slither over to devour her. Miana and Maina ended up culling the beasts with nanometal-laced arrowheads, which easily pierced the hide of the Servum, killing them. Flying-type Servum would arrive shortly after, and begin scavenging the corpses of their snake-like brethren, and would be dealt with during Metphies' timely arrival. Later, some other flying-type Servum would be seen flying around Mechagodzilla City. They would attack Miana and Maina, with Yuko retaliating with her Exosuit. However, the nearby Mechagodzilla City would be the first to kill the creatures, using sharpened spikes to impale the flying beasts right out of the air, before beginning to assimilate them into its mass. Some Servum would be seen as Godzilla Earth awoke, flying away from the surrounding forests he was slumbering near. Godzilla: The Planet Eater As Ghidorah entered Earth's atmosphere, Servum were seen flying around and away from Ghidorah. Following Ghidorah's defeat, Servum would sit on, and around Godzilla Earth, who returned to a slumbering state after the massive battle. As Haruo returned and Godzilla awoke, they would in turn fly away. Abilities Burrowing The worm-type Servum is able to burrow underground, although this is never seen, as the creature's only seen on land. Durability Despite being a flying species, the flying-type Servum is capable of running at high speeds through forests, easily mowing down metallic trees and plants whose leaves are hardened enough to break knives in two. Flight The flying-type Servum is able to fly, as per its name, and are able to contest quick air vehicles. Electromagnetic pulse Servum are stated to possess the ability to discharge an EMP. Metallic tissue Much like Godzilla, the Servum possesses metallic bodily tissue. Weaknesses General gunfire Servum are very weak to small arms weapons, as basic assault rifles are able to take them down. Nanometal Due to the nanometal's purpose, which was to kill Godzilla and related lifeforms, the substance was very effective in killing Servum, being able to simply skewer them, despite their flight speed. Trivia *The worm-type Servum somewhat resembles Ohmu from ''Nausicaa Of The Valley Of The Wind by Studio Ghibli, which also has connections with the Godzilla series. The winged-type Servum also bear similarities to the Royal Yanma from the same movie. *Servum is the latin word for 'slave', which may indicate their relationship to Godzilla. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' References Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju